


【狼队】不等式 Fin

by MOICHA



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: AU.钙片明星射





	【狼队】不等式 Fin

【狼队】不等式

 

Logan在酒吧里碰到那家伙的时候他正在被四五个熟脸围在中间，那里面的每一个他都最起码在这里看到过八次，一群没什么节操的bottom，其中甚至还包括了个异装癖。而那个新来的，只是把背靠在吧台上，沉默不语的缓慢转动着手里的杯子。  
他看起来年纪不大，留着刚刚好盖住额头的发型，眼镜上的镜片被舞池的灯光映成了深棕色，恰到好处的遮挡住了他鼻骨以上的神色，被过多的人包围让他的下巴都显得略有绷紧，个子不高身材消瘦，肩膀倒是将他扣到最上面一个纽扣的白色衬衣完美的撑了起来。Logan转了转视线，这个人看起来不止脸生，过于干净整洁让他显得和这里格格不入，简直不像个同性恋。  
端着酒杯的男孩们用一脸难以形容的表情试图把整个身子都挂到那个人身上，他礼貌的做了个阻止的动作，然后拨开一点人群准备往卫生间的位置走过去。Logan一口喝干了自己端了半天的酒，怀着点奇妙的心情跟上了那个人的脚步。  
他在卫生间的门口堵到了那个正站在那儿徘徊不定的男人，随便听听都知道他为什么不肯走进去，那里面乱七八糟的声音大到连门都快要遮挡不住。  
「Hi.」Logan抽出根雪茄递到他的手上，男人警惕的看着他，微微的做了个摇头的动作。  
「不抽烟？」随手把那根被拒绝了的雪茄塞到自己嘴里，Logan含糊的和他搭着讪，自然的把手臂搭到了男人的肩膀上，「酒呢？」  
戴着红框眼镜的男人垂头看了一眼他搭过来的手，「会一点，」他轻声回答，语气里透着一股疏离感，「你要请我喝吗？」  
Logan挑起一点眉毛，他搂着那家伙的肩膀直接把人带到了酒保的眼前，随便帮他点了杯酒精浓度不算高的调酒。他低头点烟，那个自称叫Cyclops的家伙挺直了背坐在他的旁边，正用手指拨弄着酒杯，把杯壁上凝固的水珠拨到桌子上，觉察到Logan的视线就把头扭了过来。  
「晚上什么安排？」Logan举着杯子靠过去，轻轻的和他的碰了一下。  
「还没想好。」Cyclops目不转睛的回答。他垂下视线，过凉的杯子让他的指尖都有些褪白，Logan伸手攥住了他的手指，再凑过去的时候却被他伸手挡住了。  
「我不接吻。」他把手指从Logan的手中抽回来，年长者尴尬的停顿让他忍不住抛出了一个笑容，「我们走吧。」  
「去哪儿？」  
「你挑。」

+

酒吧附近的宾馆多的有些夸张。Logan挑了个价格合适的，布置不算差，隔音也不错，就是桌子上的那个彩灯和粉红色的床单实在过于扎眼。Cyclops被推倒在这样的床上让他已经完全忍不住笑意了，他抓着Logan的衣领一边发出断断续续的抱怨一边试图坐起来，而Logan正在挨个解开他的衬衣纽扣。  
Logan没给他太多时间发表不满，湿漉漉的吻从脖颈一直滑到了胸前，乳头被一口咬住让Cyclops发出了轻声的尖叫，他把手探到身下，动作迅速的解开了自己的裤子拉链。Logan抓着他的腰把人直接翻了过去，整个脑袋都被按进那个颜色更加诡异的枕头里，Logan按住他的脖子，一把就把他的裤子整个拽了下来。  
他熟练的从旁边抽屉里翻找出了润滑剂和保险套，Cyclops还在隐隐的发笑，像是完全受不了被困在这样的房间里。但是Logan懒得搭理他的这种洁癖，他干脆利落的扒光他的所有衣服，然后按着他的后颈把润滑剂挤到了他的两腿间。Cyclops被冰的一颤，咒骂的话被压到嘴边的手指堵住，他松开牙关，让Logan的手指探进自己的嘴巴里，和舌尖交缠了起来。  
Logan随意帮他扩张了几下就显得不耐烦起来，三根手指混合着更多的润滑剂造访了他的后穴，Cyclops呜咽了一声，被堵住的嘴巴让他发不出来声音，耳边只有夹杂着水声的搅动声和床单被揉挤的布料声。Logan撕开了保险套，他抽出被Cyclops口水弄得湿漉漉的手指，带着大量液体的手指重新摸向了他的后腰，Cyclops咳了一声，黏腻湿滑的指尖在他的后背处来回划动了一下，尖锐的指甲划在他的皮肤上让人不自觉的一阵发抖，Logan俯身吻了吻他的后颈，抓紧他侧腰的手臂向后一带，抵在他身后的阴茎就顶了进来。  
Cyclops反射性的抓紧了枕头，他咒骂了一句，压在他身上的Logan合拍的骂出同样的脏话。  
「操。」他说，「真他妈紧。」  
Cyclops冷冷的哼了一声，「那是因为你，」他有点气闷的说，「没给我好好扩张。」  
Logan抓住他的头发，把Cyclops的脑袋整个从枕头上提了起来，被迫弯成弓形的姿势让对方不自然的动了动腰，Cyclops不得不伸手撑起自己，Logan贴在他的耳边，暧昧又煽情的咬住了他的耳廓。「我在夸你。」对方的声音里藏着一点能把神经磨断的粗糙性感，「光是这样被你夹着我就能射出来。」  
「是吗？那你他妈的性生活可真单调……啊……」  
Cyclops捂住了自己的嘴，蓦然擦过他敏感点的那根老二像是找到了新的玩具，正打着转的在他身体里来回磨蹭。Cyclops受不了的打算回身给对方一记手肘，Logan却先一步的一把按住了他的胳膊。  
「别动，别动。」被抓住的胳膊强迫性的向后扯了扯，Cyclops发誓他听到了自己骨头交错发出的摩擦声。Logan低低的笑着，他抓着对方的手臂把它别到身后，Cyclops不得不用另外一只手撑住床板，身后突然加快的速度让他不由自主的随着动作被缓缓向前推去。头顶在快要碰到墙壁的时候被抓着头发一把拉起来，Cyclops的上身被Logan整个按在墙壁上，身后男人压迫过来的时候几乎让他有了种被征服的快感。。  
「操，」对方喘息着，「太舒服了。你棒极了。」  
Cyclops凉凉的轻声笑着，Logan伸手揽住他的腰一把把他提了起来，阴茎短暂的离开了他的身体，然后随着他强迫性的转身，Cyclops腿一分，又重新跨坐回了对方的腰上。  
「操你，Logan。」Cyclops的手指死死掐进了对方的肩膀里。  
「是我在操你。」下身被轻微抬起，后穴几乎是毫无阻碍的重新将它吞了进去。Logan抓着他的胯骨，下身更加快速的在他的身体里抽送起来，Cyclops感觉自己跪在床板上的两腿发颤。他从来没有处于过如此被动的局面。  
耳垂被含住细细舔弄了起来。Cyclops被对方抓着手按到自己已经硬的不行的老二上，有点失神的上下抚慰起来，他感觉自己全身的重量都压在对方身上，整个人一片狼藉，汗水从额头眼角滑下来，然后凝聚在了鼻尖上。全是水雾的眼镜被一把抽走，Logan捏着他的下巴让他有点涣散的湖蓝色瞳孔和自己的视线相接。  
Cyclops感觉自己的手指一紧，直接射了出来。  
全失控了。

 

Cyclops走的时候脚步还有点不稳。他拒绝了Logan打算送他回家的提议，丢下了旅店价格一半的钱就拎着衣服走了出去。Logan盯着已经关上的门几分钟，然后重新靠回了床头。  
真不错，他想，希望以后还能再约到他。

+

第二次见到他的时候在健身房，单看背影就能分辨出来他把玩了几个小时的腰和对方腰窝上纹着的那个工整的X。这小子正背对Logan站着，他盘着手靠在哑铃架上，歪着脑袋在和什么人聊天。  
Logan绕过附近的跑步机走过去，他看到Cyclops正在不耐烦的用手指敲击自己的胳膊，他的下巴绷的紧紧的，嘴抿成了一条线。这小子真是个容易被人搭讪的体质。  
「Hi.」Logan在对方反应过来之前把手臂搭到了他的肩膀上，像是和他相处过几年似的，「什么时候来的？」  
Cyclops有点惊愕的回头过来，视线从对方的脸上到胸肌再到下身来回转了一遍，最后又回到了他的脸上。他动了动肩膀，身体后倚，对Logan突如其来的亲密接触不止没有表现的拒绝，反而有了种试图靠进他怀里的意图。  
Logan停顿了几秒，他感觉自己全身的血液都在往下半身汇聚。  
「到了一会儿了。」他简单的回答了Logan的问题，然后重新把眼神投射到那个搭讪者的身上，脸上挂上了一丝显而易见的假笑，「我朋友来了。」  
对面的人呃了一声，似乎觉得这样的进展不太对劲，但是又说出不出来更多的疑惑。Logan没给他太多时间反应，他把手挂在Cyclops的肩膀上，一边念叨着我们去旁边聊，一边半拖半哄的把他拉到了另外的角落。

Logan把刚买的冰镇运动饮料丢到了Cyclops的手上，那小子接过就把它打开，仰头一口气灌下半罐，Logan盯着他扬起的下巴，滚动的喉结，没擦干的汗珠顺着他的脸颊下颌缓慢的流进了他肩膀上挂着的毛巾里。  
「我还以为自己要被他缠到死了。」Cyclops抹掉滑落的水珠轻松的说，他抬了抬手，喝空的罐子飞起一道抛物线，完美的投球进篮。  
「不怕我下药吗？」而Logan答非所问的紧盯着他的嘴角，语调异常而缓慢。  
Cyclops耸了耸肩膀，似乎对面前的人做出什么事都不怎么在意，「你要和我上床的话还需要特意下药吗？」  
Logan觉得自己下身越发抽紧。他靠近Cyclops，手肘撑在对方耳侧的墙壁上，不动声色的将他环进了自己的范围里。眼前的男人挑着眼睛看向自己，脸部线条是全然的放松。Logan伸手捏住了他的下巴，手指转动了一下，他就顺着这样的角度微微抬起了点头。  
「干嘛？」Cyclops的声音也有点奇异的沙哑感，「难道我们还必须得先调调情吗？」  
Logan贴近了那张还在说出嘲讽句子的嘴，他掐住对方的下颌强硬的逼迫他张开嘴，Cyclops盘手靠在墙壁上，只有下巴微扬着，在觉察到对方目的的时候，忽然伸手抵住了他过分靠近的举动，Logan垂眼看了一下他贴在自己嘴上的手指，不怀好意的伸舌舔了一下。  
「Stop，」Cyclops轻声说，「跳过这个步骤。」  
Logan松开手指，他正过身彻底把对方压制在了墙壁上，然后低头凑近他的脖子。吻落到了他脖子跳动的血管上，Logan张嘴含住对方脖子上的脉动，一边让牙齿磨开那里脆弱的皮肤一边用膝盖顶开了他的双腿，然后把下身挤了进去。  
Cyclops开始发笑，盘起的双臂也松开搭往对方的肩膀，说不上疼痛的刺穿感全部变成了让人身体发热的冲动。Logan亲吻着他的耳根下巴脖颈，手臂揽在他的腰上把Cyclops拉向自己，他把手掌从撩开的衣服底下探进去，顺着对方的腰线滑进了股缝里。Cyclops轻喘了一声，他一把揪住了Logan的头发，把他从自己的肩膀上微微拉起来了一点，对方的手指正在轻轻的掐紧他精瘦的后腰。Logan的腿动了动，他们紧贴的小腹已经让他可以感受到对方也开始逐渐变硬的下身。  
「还是我挑？」Logan贴在他的侧颈低声问道，灼热的鼻息像是要把他也燃烧殆尽。  
「啊……」

跳过了更多的步骤。Cyclops抓紧床头的铜制栏杆，他半跪在床上，头微微向后仰着，Logan抓住他被迫带上的那个皮制颈圈，强迫性的把他的上身向后拽起。他的肩膀和后颈上或咬或吸的被弄出了几个红色的印记，Logan的另一只手抓着他的胯骨，不同于调情时候的温柔，下身的撞击却是无比的粗暴。  
男人靠近了Cyclops的耳边，一边咬住他开始泛红的耳廓一边说出了无数的下流话，Cyclops紧了紧手指，挂在他手腕上的毛绒手铐链子被他拽的绷直，金属链子碰到栏杆发出了清脆的声音。他几乎想要咒骂出声，FUCK，见了鬼了，谁同意的和他玩SM游戏？  
床被过大的动作弄出了夸张的声响，Logan松开抓住他项圈的手，蓦然的失重感让Cyclops直接一头栽进了枕头里，鼻梁被压到的感觉让他的眼眶瞬间红了一圈。空闲的那只手臂向后挥了挥，然后被好整以暇的男人顺手抓在了手掌里。  
「操你，Logan，」Cyclops低喘着骂道，「他妈的放开我。」  
「友好点，Baby。」又一记过分猛烈的撞击把他剩余的抱怨击成了碎片，抓在栏杆的指关节因为用力而开始泛白，Logan按着他的后脑，把他的头更用力的压制在枕头里。窒息感，伴随着断断续续被逼出来的呻吟，Logan抓紧他的胯骨，感受着对方越发收紧的后穴，一边赞叹着Cyclops紧致美妙的身体，一边猛力的挺腰。Cyclops不由自主的随着男人的入侵而开始抽搐痉挛，他早就没有多余的力气去阻止嘴边的呻吟声，每一记冲击都在将他的思维从大脑里挤压出去。  
「哈啊…Logan，放开我……」Cyclops挺起腰，让对方的老二顶到他身体的最深处，无意识的示好举动让对方的入侵瞬间有了个停摆，「求你了，我要射了…」  
「God，你真该知道自己有多迷人。」Logan叹息着，他松开压制着对方的手掌，一边迅速的用钥匙打开他的手铐，一边揽着男人的腰坐起来，把他整个抱进了自己的怀里。Cyclops跪坐在床上，他的后背紧紧贴着Logan，感觉对方上下起伏的胸口和喷到耳边的沉重呼吸，男人用膝盖打开他的双腿，他把脚趾也贴到了对方的大腿上。  
Cyclops伸手抓住自己单是蹭到床单就硬的发疼的阴茎，来自身侧的热切视线让他的手指发抖。「看这，Baby。」Logan低声说，他抓着Cyclops的后脑强迫他转向自己让他看的方向，涣散的视线在逐渐的找回焦点，眼前是一片他常见的粉红色。Logan正在把他摘下来丢到一边很久的眼镜重新带回他的鼻梁上。水珠从镜框底端流下来，Logan的手指撩拨的贴在他的小腹上。Cyclops靠在Logan的怀里，他不管不顾的快速撸动了几下就射了出来，收紧的后穴让埋在他身体里Logan也舒服的喘息了起来，他抬高Cyclops的下身，在对方已经完全失去控制的身体里用力抽送了起来。  
「你真棒，Baby，你太棒了。」Logan含住他颈后的一段皮肤，把那里又吸出了一块深红色的吻痕。造访身体的微凉感让Cyclops一阵发抖，他勉力挥挥手臂，把依然紧贴着他的Logan推开一段距离，插在身体里的器官被拔出来，Logan松手放开他，看他撑着床板慢吞吞的回头过来，藏在眼镜后面的视线里带上了点杀气。  
「去你妈的，Logan，」Cyclops哑着声音咒骂道，「你他妈的是不是没戴套？」  
「啊……」Logan装傻的嘿嘿笑了几声，「要看我的体检报告吗？」

+

Logan在他们第一次相遇的酒吧里找到了Cyclops，依然是那副受欢迎的样子，人们三三两两的在他身边围成了一团，而他按着自己的额头，正在把眼前的杯子用手指推过来推过去，看上去连一点回应都懒得给予了。  
Logan走向他，自然而然的坐到他的邻座，然后伸手揽住了对方的腰。  
「Hi……」熟悉的开场白终结在了某个时刻，Logan目瞪口呆的看着他，Cyclops正在把头向他转过来，光是侧脸就能看到对方已经红了一圈的眼眶，和不自然的眉头。Cyclops向他转身过来，然后垂着眼睛把头埋到了Logan的肩膀上。Logan反射性的反手收紧怀抱，他的心情简直难以用言语形容。  
「Logan，」Cyclops的声音柔软而湿润，有种让人鼻腔发涩的沉闷感，「带我走。」  
Logan挺直了背，他疑惑的四处里扫了一圈，然后视线落到了那只刚刚被对方推远的杯子上。他叹了口气，然后揽着腰把Cyclops从座位上拉起来，男人垂着头贴在他的胸口前，他的手臂挂在Logan的肩膀上，脚下还在因为醉酒而晃来晃去。  
「你这样还能硬起来？」Logan坏心眼的嘲讽道。  
Cyclops舔着自己的嘴唇，发出吃吃的笑声，「你试试，不就知道了？」  
真他妈的……

Logan坐在床板上，他伸手拽着Cyclops向前，上身前倾的男人跨坐在他的大腿上，他眯起双眼，在Logan的啄吻下享受的扬起下巴。Logan抱紧他的腰，感觉怀里的人正在无意识的向下滑去，不由得又伸手提了他一下。Scott反手拍了拍他的手臂，一边解开自己的上衣丢开一边身体继续下滑，直到膝盖接触到了地板。  
Cyclops跪在地上，因为醉酒而变得湿润的眼睛上挑着，Logan伸手摸了摸他的后脑，看他跪在自己的两腿间吃吃发笑，像是看到了什么不得了的新闻。  
「Wow，你真大。」他轻声的夸赞道，手指在对方的裤子上描绘着弧度划来划去。  
「等等，Cyclops，」Logan抓紧他的头发把他的头从自己胯下提起来了一点，「你知道我是谁吗？」  
「Mmmmm……」Cyclops舔着嘴唇靠在那里，声音里像是掺了勺化不开的蜜糖，半睁半闭的眼睛在Logan的脸上和下身转来转去。然后他转了下身子，用手肘把对方抓向自己的动作格开，手指挪到了Logan的皮带处，不容拒绝的一把扯开了那里，Logan有点纠结的僵在了原地，Cyclops凑过去，用牙齿咬住了他的裤子拉链。  
「Logan，」他含糊的说，「叫我Scott。」  
Logan吞了口口水，感觉自己因为他脱口而出的称呼又胀大了一圈。

Scott埋头在他的胯间，主动将他尺寸夸张的老二含进了嘴巴里。Logan抓着他后脑的头发，他把手指缠绕进对方棕色的发丝，不由自主的将他的头向自己的方向按过来。阴茎在他的舌头上滑动，不停把他的腮帮顶的鼓起，直到抵在了他的喉口，Scott挑起眼睛，由下而上的注视着对方的表情，他放松自己喉咙的肌肉，让对方的前端慢慢挤进了他的喉管里。  
生理性的眼泪几乎是在同一时间被压迫出来，Scott裹紧喉咙，挤在他嗓子里的器官把他的喉管撑开，吞咽了不合适大小的东西让他的喉咙发胀，而那些所有不适的反呕感却都像是在按摩Logan的前端。Logan舒服的闭上眼睛，他轻轻按住对方的脑袋，让自己的老二在他的嘴巴里抽送起来。  
Scott的喉咙因为持续的被摩擦而变得火辣生疼，他勉力张着嘴放松自己，不让牙齿碰触到对方的欲望。眼泪开始顺着脸颊滑下来，Logan松开压制着他的后脑的手指，他觉得连自己的思维都开始要停摆了。Scott掐紧对方的大腿让那根老二从他的喉咙里滑出来，他哑着嗓子咳嗽了几声，感觉整个嘴巴都在隐隐作痛，他伸手抹掉已经滑到下巴的眼泪，然后抬头看了Logan一眼，湿漉漉的视线几乎对对方的心脏造成了暴击。  
Logan呆愣愣的伸手摸向Scott的脸颊，他轻轻的挠了挠对方的下巴，Scott没怎么拒绝的缩了缩肩膀，像是猫一样的发出了含糊的笑声。然后他眯起眼睛，又低头重新的做了一个深喉。  
「操，」Logan喘息着低声吼道，「baby，让我射在你嘴里。」  
Scott意料外的没有做出回应，只是歪着脑袋一脸迷茫，醉酒让他的脸颊发红，思维都不知道飞到了哪里。但是Logan可没空管那么多，他紧紧拽着Scott的头发，把他的脑袋尽力压向自己，让胀大的欲望深深埋进了他的喉咙里。Scott在他的手底下挣扎起来，修剪干净的指甲深入他手臂的肌肉里，把那里掐的血淋淋的。Logan吃痛的咆哮了一声，他不得不把自己撤出来，然后腾出另外一只手，顺着对方的肩膀把他作乱的手臂别到了身后，这个醉了酒的Scott简直就像只张牙舞爪的猫。  
Logan踢开Scott并在一起的膝盖，然后把脚压在了他膨起的裤裆处。Scott跪坐在地板上，手掌撑在身后，他歪着头，缓慢移动着腰，让自己硬的发疼的老二在对方的脚下磨蹭。  
「Logan，」舌尖情色的在嘴唇上舔过，「操我啊……」

+

Scott躺在床上，他感觉全身的骨头都要散了架似的，疲惫感让他一根手指都抬不起来，肩膀后背腰下身，连喉咙都他妈的在疼。隔了一道透明门的地方有人在洗澡，蒸腾的水蒸气把玻璃弄得一片模糊。  
他按了按自己的喉咙，声音哑的不像话。Logan刚淋浴出来，一边擦着头发一边用脚把浴室的门踢上，他抬头看了眼坐在床上的Scott，后者正咬牙切齿的瞪向他。他连和他来宾馆的记忆都没有。  
「我他妈的是和你做了爱还是打了架？」Scott抬手把枕头扔到了Logan的身上，男人嬉皮笑脸的走过来，看着连一丝反省都没有。  
「有区别吗？」  
「你让我给你做了口活？」Scott依然皱着眉毛。  
「别颠倒是非好吗？」Logan点了点他的胸口，「是你硬要给我做的。还求我射在你嘴里。」当然，一点小的谎言对事实造成不了什么影响。  
Scott满脸怀疑的看着他，似乎正在分辨他话里的真伪。「我从来不给别人口交。」他慢吞吞的开口，Logan低头看向他的眼睛，感觉有些什么东西就快要从胸口里冲出来了，那双湖蓝色的瞳孔里像是隐藏着狂风暴雨。  
「Scott……」Logan伸手捏向他的下巴，Scott无辜的眨着眼睛，随着男人的举动微微抬起头。  
「我连名字都告诉你了？」他软绵绵的笑起来，虎牙在他的嘴角露出来，「也许我们挺合拍的？」  
Logan觉得他简直就要爱死那个笑容了。

Scott邀请他做了固定炮友的事情就像是头奖从天而降掉到了Logan的头上，那小子在做出邀请之后就自顾自的爬下床，随手解开Logan的手机密码把自己的电话输了进去，Logan呆滞的看着他的举动，还没从这种现状里反应过来。  
「记得约我。」Scott最后朝他眨了眨眼睛，然后拿起外套随手带上了门。

+

Scott是个相当不错的炮友。他脾气不错，私生活也远比Logan想象中的干净，完全不是个乱搞的类型，就在后腰的地方纹了个X。一开始倒是还在纠结和他做爱是不是又忘了戴套，后来就只会提醒他不要内射了。  
这小子虽然人难搞嘴巴毒还提上裤子就不认人，但是上了床就变得异常乖巧可爱，常年的健身和瑜伽让他的身体柔软，什么姿势都能得心应手。前几天还缠着Logan说之前给他口了太吃亏，硬是强迫Logan给他口回来，被Logan直接用手指和舌头干到射了。  
Logan对这种类型的相当没辙，连他那点反抗的小动作都莫名其妙的变成了情趣。和Scott约的久了让他连之前酒吧里认识的其他bottom都觉得没兴趣了。每周固定两次的发泄让他觉得挺不错，干脆连家里的钥匙都给了对方，方便Scott兴起就找上门来一发。

周二下午是约定好了点的时间，Logan提前洗了个澡，然后脱掉上衣，把脚翘到桌子上，一边吹风扇一边刷网页论坛。最近他找到了个不错的同志交友网站，干脆把自己的经历添油加醋的也写了上去，引的网上的那群骚Gay嫉妒的手帕都要搅碎了。  
两天没看评论又多了几十条，Logan一边看一边隐隐发笑，网上的那群家伙都快觉得他的炮友是个男神了，个个都在夸Logan眼光好运气好，还有一看就是刚入圈的小0，正捧着脸星星眼的表示 就和他在一起吧。活在梦里。  
正翻着论坛，桌面右下角忽然弹出来了个视频广告，也的确是会植入到同志交友网站的宣传，两个男人衣服脱到一半就搞了起来，短短几秒的GV广告片看得人眼前一亮。Logan一眼就发现视频里面的那个Bottom是他的长期炮友Scott，虽然视频里就那么几秒的侧脸。  
Logan感觉到他的心里猛然一个停顿，手指不由自主的操控着鼠标移到了那个页面上面，直接点开了那个GV网站。操，他的炮友是台柱吗这么大的一张照片。  
Scott用了一开始告诉他的那个化名，仿佛很受欢迎的停留在搜索的最前面。翻了翻网站发现他拍过的片子还不少，从几年前就开始了，做top做bottom的都有。宣传图经过了点美化，眼镜和嘴唇都比他平常看到的要红。Scott盘着手抬着下巴的站在那里，他没穿上衣，裤子也拉到了胯骨的位置，整个人就像Logan第一次在酒吧见到他时候的那样，一脸拒人千里之外的疏离感。  
Logan怀着奇妙的心情注册了这家GV网站，他下了点Scott的片子，发现这人在片子里和自己认识的完全不一样，做top的时候面瘫又高冷，基本连句调情的对白都没有，只知道埋头苦干，真不知道做受的那群家伙是怎么忍受他的。而做bottom的时候更是从来不用正面位，反应都比别人来的要少。Logan琢磨着他这种德性怎么可能会红，再看评论区大家却都在表示 这样的Cyclops，赞。真他妈一群抖M。  
Logan回想了下两天前被他从背后抓着头发进入的Scott，被粗暴对待让他的眼眶都红了，头一直闷在枕头里，Logan咬着他的耳朵说什么都只用喘息来回应，偶尔做的太过激烈了才反身过来给他一手肘，Logan把他转过来的时候他就彻底崩溃了，四肢紧紧的缠到了Logan的身上，下面也是不用摸就被干的射了。  
他回想了一会，又抬头看了眼电脑在播放的片子，奇妙的反差感让Logan的心情乱七八糟的，都不知道自己更向往哪一个Scott了。拖动时间条直接跳到了插入的部分，Logan解开裤子，然后把手伸了进去。

Scott来的时候没有提前打招呼，反正是约定好了的时间。他刚从健身室出来就直奔了Logan家，运动过后的荷尔蒙全都堆积在大脑和下半身，不知道到底是想找Logan聊聊天，还是直接干一炮。  
他钻进浴室把运动过后的汗水洗干净，然后围着浴巾自顾自的翻找出来了Logan藏在冰箱的啤酒，开了一听又拎起一听的在屋子里转了一圈，厨房没人，客厅没人，然后走到了卧室的门外。  
「Logan？」Scott喝着啤酒推门而入，看到人还坐在电脑前就随手把另一听向他扔了过去。  
「在看什么？」眼前男人的表情明显的不对劲。他绕过去准备凑到电脑前看了一眼，却只来得及看清楚播放着的视频里自己的半个下巴，就被对方捂着嘴拨弄开。  
Logan从电脑桌前站了起来，裤子都来不及提上。他把刚接到的啤酒放到一边，一手捂着Scott的嘴巴，一手把对方的手臂扭到身后，然后腿一别，在对方反应过来之前就一把把他放倒在了沙发上。  
Scott头晕目眩的仰躺在Logan的身下，他怔了几秒，直到听到电脑里没关上的声音才大概知道发生了什么。好吧，那里面还在播放他主演的黄色小电影，他有点无奈的用没被压住的那只手按了按自己的额头。  
「你想问什么？」对方正用手捏着他的下巴转来转去，似乎想从他的脸上发现点什么。  
「为什么你在我面前和片子里的不一样？」对方问道。  
「演技。」  
「哪边是？」  
「你猜。」他凉凉的笑了一声，然后挥手把Logan的手拍开，「我说你，能不能把电脑关了？听着那个做不怕阳痿吗？」  
Logan笑了起来，他凑近Scott，故意让暧昧的呼吸贴在了对方的耳边，「但是我想和你照片子里那样来一发，你对我冷漠点。」  
Scott皱起眉毛，像是听到了天大的笑话，「怎么？你贱的？」他的眼神向着电脑的位置瞟了一下，然后露出了一个微妙的笑容，「Sub的属性被我的片子激活了？」  
Logan伸手扯开他的腰间的浴巾，Scott被他摸得一阵发笑，被Logan压着都停不下来，腿倒是不由自主的缠到了对方的腰上。他躺在沙发上，头靠着沙发的背垫，抓着Logan的衣领笑的抖成了一团。Logan顺着他已经硬起来的老二一路摸到了他的后穴，已经准备好了的地方轻松的吞进了他的一根手指，感受到入侵的内壁缩紧起来，温柔的缠绕包裹着他的手指。Scott呻吟出声，他把两条腿夹在Logan的腰后稍稍用力将他拖向了自己，Logan抽出手指，他挺了挺腰，让自己一直硬着的阴茎顶到了对方身后的入口处。  
「要我进去？」  
Scott停下笑声，他抬起眼睛看了Logan一眼，觉得自己有点吃不准对方的意图了，「……不干就滚。」  
「你还做过Top？」  
「你话怎么这么多？」Logan的质问连同没关掉电脑里传出的声音让他的心情更加糟糕。Scott松开手指，他想把还压在自己身上的Logan推开。  
然而Logan一动不动的，只是伸手轻轻的刮了下他的脸颊，「我说你，」他开口，「为什么从来没有表示过想要攻我？」  
Scott长时间的沉默下来，他把眼神移开，然后微微侧开一点脑袋躲避对方的动作。  
那些空白和安静像是一个间隔符，Logan几乎就要觉得自己再也听不到他的答案了。  
「…………我喜欢，被你干。」Scott轻声说。他垂下视线，表情不自然的把头扭到了一边。他觉得自己的耳根都有点发热了。Logan只愣了一秒就抓着他的眼镜一把抽开，他拉住Scott的手臂把它挂到了自己的脖颈上，然后托着对方把他迎面抱了起来，Scott惊叫了一声，Logan的老二毫无预警的直直顶开他柔软的入口，进到了他身体的最深处。

突然的入侵让Scott的脚趾都在发麻，他紧紧抱着Logan的脖子，把头埋在了对方的肩膀上。Logan正在舔吻他的乳尖，用牙齿咬住凸起轻轻吸吮。Scott挂在他的身上呻吟着颤抖着，他甚至没有办法阻止自己在对方贴近自己耳边说出那些下流话的时候更加用力的绞紧身体里的那根东西。  
「操，你真紧。」Logan贴着他低声喘息，他搂紧他的后腰，像是要把他镶嵌进了怀里，「为什么还可以这么紧？」  
「闭嘴。」Scott咒骂出声，Logan的一个挺身将他接下来的抱怨全部击成了碎片，眼泪顺着脸颊乱七八糟的流下来，Logan舔着他的下巴，然后把两根手指插进了他的嘴巴里。Scott含着他的手指，一边从喉咙里发出颤抖的鼻音一边跟随着对方的手指用舌头和他进一步的缠绵。他满脸都是生理性的泪水，Logan的每一下入侵都蹭着他身体里的敏感点划过，层层叠叠的快感将他无止尽的推向一个又一个的顶点。  
他在射出第一次之后就被立刻抓着胯骨从Logan的老二上拔了起来，然后那双大手按着他的肩膀，将他整个人翻了过去，Scott泪眼朦胧的被压在了沙发上，Logan的胸口紧紧贴在他的背后，他拉高Scott的腰，一手抓着他的头发又重新进入了他。Scott闷哼了一声，他的指甲深深掐进了沙发的垫子里，Logan拽着他的头发把他的头向后拉起来，他觉得自己就像是被钉在了一个打桩机上。  
「轻点……」Scott呻吟着，他觉得自己的小腹发疼，整个人都快要被顶穿了。  
「你不喜欢轻点。」Logan咬着他的耳廓，传递过来的声音让Scott不由自主的又一阵颤抖。他的腰在发软，而Logan按着他的脖子，另一手牢牢抓着他的胯，每一记撞击都又重又狠，像是要把他的灵魂也推出身体。  
Scott用手肘按着沙发垫勉力回过头来，他透过被水雾笼罩了的世界向Logan的方向看过去，男人手臂上膨起的肌肉，脖子上浮起的青筋，他咬着牙，发红的眼神凶狠，满脸都是沉浸在他身体里的迷醉感。  
见鬼去吧。Scott咬紧下唇，然后抽手伸向了他，他勾住对方的脖子把Logan用力拉向自己，男人还在发怔，鼻尖相碰的时候才像是刚刚清醒过来似的。  
「见鬼去吧。」Logan大声咒骂着，他凑近对方，整个人都压在了Scott的身上，然后用空闲的那只手狠狠掐住Scott的下巴，不管不顾的用力吻住了他。而Scott迎合着他，闭上了眼睛。  
一只手抓住他，用力把他翻了过来，Scott闭着眼睛，背紧紧贴在沙发上，被Logan压制的动也动不了，只能被动又顺从的接受他更加暴力的亲吻。Logan的舌尖滚烫，嘴巴里像是有另一团火，把他仅剩的理智都在灼烧干净。贴紧的胸口可以感受到他越来越快的心跳，Scott双手攀到对方的脖颈上，意识恍惚的投入到这个停不下来的亲吻里。  
陷在身体里坚硬已经静止了太久，还没得到满足的地方让他全身发痒。身体上像是被扭开了另外一个发条，Scott挺起下身，让自己涨得难受的欲望蹭在对方的小腹上。  
「动一动，Logan。」他在吻和吻的间隙里轻声祈求着，「求你了，操我吧……」Logan咬着他的舌尖，来不及吞咽的口水顺着张开的嘴角一路滑下了下巴。他的手指也深深陷在对方的头发里，正在竭尽全力的将眼前的男人按向自己。  
Logan突然的抽身而出让他几乎哭出来，随后是更用力的进入，每一次都几乎全部撤出再插入。Logan把他的双腿挂到了自己的肩膀上，Scott软软的陷在沙发垫里，被操的两眼失神声音沙哑。他细碎的祈求着Logan的入侵，更深更用力，抵在敏感点的磨蹭让他尖叫不已，压根没办法再去顾忌自己淫乱的呻吟声。  
在Scott被第二次操射的时候他就陷入了半昏迷的状态，整个人瘫软在了Logan的怀里，Logan从背后紧紧抱着他，手指轻松的卡在他的脖子上，像是在感受对方喉结的震动。「头转过来，Baby。」Logan说。Scott无意识的动了动身体，后脑贴到了对方的肩膀上。Logan轻轻的吻着他，舔干净他脸颊上的泪珠，深埋在他身体里的器官也终于射了出来。

Scott找回意识是在半个小时之后。他躺在Logan卧室的大床上，把他折腾了几个小时的男人又不见踪迹了，他受不了的抬手按了下额头，不知道是想要和他约法三章还是该继续体验这种被人完美控制的感觉。他撑着床垫坐了起来，Logan也同时推开房门走了进来。  
靠在门框的男人上上下下的扫视了他几眼，然后走过来一把抓住Scott的胳膊把他从床上提了起来。Scott反手给了他没什么力气的一拳，男人没正形的笑着，然后拉着他的手臂拦腰把他抱了起来。  
Logan把他扛进了浴室里，刚放好的水温度适中，陷入这种舒适感的男人却依然板着脸，直到对方也把睡袍一脱，从他的背后进入了浴缸才没忍住惊叫出声。  
Logan从背后抱着他，Scott贴在他的怀里似乎又陷入了思考里，男人的手指不轻不重的捏在他的肩膀上，然后是后颈背骨一直到腰侧。Scott动了动腰，对方的亲吻又落到了他的耳后，他好像从一开始就知道自己全身上下的敏感点。  
腰被抬了起来，Logan的手指在他的身下游动了一会儿就撑开他的后穴插了进去，Scott半睁半闭着眼睛，后背和他的胸口紧紧相贴，感觉对方的手指按揉着他的身体内部，将射进去的液体都拨弄了出来。  
「真奇怪，」Logan笑着说，「你竟然还没把我一脚踹开。」  
Scott冷哼了一声，「太累，不想动。」他说，腰不自然的在对方怀里扭来扭去，Logan不得不更用力的收紧怀抱，防止他蹭在不该蹭的地方，让自己变得更累一点。然后Scott把头扭了过来，湖蓝色的眼睛在浴室灯光的反射下显得异常水莹通透，Logan呆呆的看着他，对方的嘴角正在挂上一点狡黠的笑容。  
「看来我今天得住下来了。」

+

Scott接到片约的时候正只穿了条裤子的坐在他的客厅里，一手按着电视遥控器一手把Logan递到他嘴边的薯片拨开。  
「什么？」Logan不确定的又问了一遍。  
「我有新的片约。」Scott重复道，他耸了耸肩膀，把电视频道转到了他最喜欢的F1赛车花絮上，「你懂的。」  
「什么时候？」Logan按住他的手，用一根手指把他投射到电视上的注意力拨了回来。  
「这周三。干嘛？难道你还对我的工作感兴趣了？」  
「那当然——不是！」Logan咬着牙高声回答，他在对方打趣的眼神里站了起来，从房间的左边走到右边，又从右边走回了左边，像是迷路了似的团团转。点燃的雪茄味道弥漫的整个屋子里都是，Scott皱着眉探身过去推开窗户，Logan在他的身后站定，义正词严的表示准备大发慈悲的送他去工作场所，并且要见识一下他的工作环境。  
Scott回头过来，维持住表情几乎用光了他全身的力气，「那你是不是还应该送我去几天健身房？」他坏心眼的说，「你懂的，准备工作都应该做的尽善尽美。」  
「去你的！」

Logan发誓他的炮友绝对是个折磨人的天才，也被迫禁欲了两回合的他顶着一对欲求不满的黑眼圈被对方从卧室里挖出来的时候他还在做一个全是Summers的春梦。Scott看着他哈哈大笑，他按着对方的脑袋把他一头惯进了车里。Scott一手扣着副驾驶席的安全带一手拍在Logan的后背上。  
「辛苦了。」男人毫无悔意的说。Logan黑着脸启动车子，一脚油门踩到了底，超高时速的飚上了高速公路。  
Scott打开车门下了车，然后又探身进去，把还坐在驾驶席试图点燃雪茄的男人也拽了出来。Logan跟在他的身后，看那栋三层洋房的门口已经站了三四个人在聊天，有个黑人正在做出夸张的肢体动作，看到Scott走过来就纷纷伸手和他击掌。  
跟着Scott上楼的一路上Logan就被迫认识了七八个演员，两个抱着箱子的道具组，一个在厕所附近抽烟的造型师。Scott熟稔的和他们拍掌击拳，所有人的视线在离开Scott之后都在缓慢的移到Logan的身上。  
「你朋友？」其中一个矮个儿男孩松开和Scott的拥抱轻声问道，「新人？」后者把手攥了起来，然后朝他伸出了小指。  
但是更多的人懒得询问。Logan哭笑不得的听到有人在说Cyclops介绍过来的肯定器大活好，自己已经等不及要和他来一发了。Scott也明显听到了那些讨论，他不自然的降低了前进的速度，然后在Logan接近他的时候抓住了对方的手。  
Logan低下头，看着Scott装作不经意的将手指插进了他的指缝里，指关节相触的时候他眯起眼睛，Scott只留给了他个侧脸，面不改色的表情和他勾在自己掌心里的手指完全相悖。  
他的那些同事善谈又友好，不觊觎对方身体的时候个个都像个天使。Logan很快和他们打成了一片，除了那个叫Warren的。那小子长得一脸不怀好意，一看就不像是个好人。  
忘了说，他是Scott今天片子里的搭档。

他们一路上了顶楼，在第四个房间找到了正在和摄像讲解剧情的导演Charles，对方张开手臂给了Scott一个拥抱，站在后面的摄像师好奇的打量着跟着他走过来的Logan。这间屋子布置的简洁干净，最当中摆了张大床，落地窗的窗帘是米色的，拉开到了一半让不算刺眼的阳光倾洒进来。  
「快去上妆，Warren已经快要准备好了。」Charles拍着他的后背兴高采烈的说。  
「上妆？」Logan亦步亦趋的紧跟Scott，「是不是还要给你贴个假睫毛？」  
Scott背对他翻了个白眼，他走进了隔壁的房间随意冲了个澡，化妆师还等在那，看Scott擦着头发走出来就迎了过去。Logan靠在镜子旁边看着他们，嘴里啧啧有声。化妆师临走的时候丢给了他瓶润滑剂，Scott转过身，红润的过分的嘴唇正抿成了一条直线。  
他在眼镜后面眨了眨眼睛，「把那个给我拿过来。」他伸手点了下隔壁桌子上的蓝色小瓶子。Logan拾起它，转动瓶身看清上面印着的字体。  
「你还需要这个？」他把瓶子抛到Scott的手上，看着对方打开瓶盖，然后压住一侧的鼻子深深的呼吸了一口，让里面的气体顺着鼻腔抵达了大脑。  
「唔嗯……不然呢？」Scott半呻吟着回应道，「你以为我是种马吗？」他吸了吸鼻子，然后按按太阳穴伸了个懒腰站起来。Warren等在化妆间的门口，而Logan跟在他的身后。看到了他的片子搭档就甩了个不耐烦的眼神过去，Warren对他莫名其妙的敌意也没有抱有好脸色，他嗤笑着扫视了Logan一圈，然后扭开了头。

导演热烈的欢迎着他们，看Scott的状态不错就话不多说的直接示意两个人开拍。摄像机拉近拉远转来转去，时不时的一个私处特写，Logan盘着手叼起雪茄，他从来没有见过比这个Warren前戏还多的人。  
Logan坐在摄像机的后面恶狠狠的瞪着布景里的两个人。妈的这个Warren是不是有什么毛病？这家公司是不是有什么毛病？一个撸管用的小黄片为什么要拍的像是在谈恋爱？你他妈能不能别抱着Scott亲他的肩膀了？老子弄上去的吻痕都快给你盖掉了……这是什么鬼情节？直接脱光衣服干完就散伙不好吗？哦操，他们还得真枪实弹的干一次？  
Logan咬牙切齿的扭开头，Scott在镜头外面又要了一次rush，摄像机特写着Warren帮他口的镜头，他推着镜框伸手抓紧了对方的头发。  
Scott在被提醒看镜头的时候觉察到了Logan的视线，他被身后的男人轻轻压在床垫上，吻断断续续的落到了他的肩膀和脊背，而他抬着下巴，透过眼镜盯住了正对着他的那台摄像机，Logan坐在摄像机的后面，眼神追随着他的动作，像道蛇信一样将他的全身上下舔遍。  
Scott的喉结滚动，药性好像钻进了他的大脑里，Warren把手伸过来抽掉了他鼻梁上的眼镜，而他的视线紧紧的和镜头外的男人胶着着。Logan皱眉看着他，眼睛里像是藏了一团火，他夹在指间的雪茄转来转去，蓦然勾起的嘴角让和他隔了几米远的Scott不由自主的颤抖了一下。  
Scott双手按在床单上，Warren亲吻着他的后颈，缓慢又温柔的进入了他。Scott倒吸了一口凉气，他不由自主绞紧了身体里的那根东西，还在死死盯着镜头外的眼睛瞬间红了一圈，身后的男人靠近他，细碎的亲吻落下来，煽风点火的手指游走着。Warren有点奇怪的收紧了怀抱，他感觉他的搭档今天异常的激动热情，被他搂在臂弯里的胸口大幅度的起伏着，呼吸声粗重又急促。  
「Cyclops？」他贴在Scott的耳边轻声问。  
「没事……」Scott剧烈的喘息着，「继续做你的。」  
Scott被插了没一会儿就忍不住伸手抓住了自己的阴茎，Warren埋身在他打开他的双腿间，不可思议的抬头向Charles的位置确认了一下。导演朝他们摇头，Logan坐在他身后也在摇头不止，Scott轻咬下唇努力镇定自己的样子让他忍不住捏碎着一根雪茄，然后去他妈的，他快被其他男人干射了。  
特写的镜头在他们结合的地方停留了一阵，再拉远的时候Scott已经射了出来，他躺在床上缓和呼吸，Warren把自己也抽了出来，在他的身边随意撸动了几下也射了。剧本里最后的那个拥抱被Scott伸手格开，Warren不怎么介意的把他也从床上拉了起来。  
「我说Cyclops，」Warren勾着他的肩膀爬下床，另一手给了他胸口一拳，「你今天怎么回事？人设要崩啊。」  
Scott吸了吸鼻子，他转头看了Logan一眼，然后接过Warren递过来的眼镜脚步不稳的和他走向了浴室。  
Charles和摄像正在查看成片，每个人都在啧啧称奇，摄像捂着自己的胸口一脸悲伤，「完了，」他哀嚎着，「我们的头牌，人设崩了，要掉光粉了！」  
Scott洗完澡出来就看到了他浮夸的独角戏，他好笑的拍了拍摄像的肩膀安抚他。Logan走过来，把他过来时穿的那件衬衣丢到了他的头顶上。Scott吃惊的看着Logan不悦的表情，对方伸手抓住他的手腕，把他直接拽到了自己身边。  
「Logan？」Scott站在他身边低声提醒道。  
「说再见。」面色不善的男人歪了下脑袋。

+

Logan半强迫的抓着Scott的手腕把他拉回了车里，后者疑惑的看着他发动汽车时候的侧脸，他还没来得及和所有人都说上一句拜拜。Logan不知道从何而来的怒火在遭遇到第一个红灯的时候被迫偃旗息鼓，他用力锤了一下方向盘，转头过来的时候却看到坐在副驾驶席上的男人正摸着自己的下唇看向自己，Scott露骨的视线在他小腹和两腿间流连忘返，Logan丝毫不怀疑如果视线是实体，他早就被对方扒光了的事实。  
他强迫自己扭开头，目不斜视的按了按车笛，然后紧跟着前方的车流移动起来。来自身侧的注视感，像是要用视线把他射穿了。Scott把头靠在椅背上，垂下来的视线直直的看着驾驶席上的男人，的裤裆。他吸了吸鼻子，舌头舔过唇角，左手的食指和中指抚摸着自己的下唇，把先前上的妆全部蹭到了手指上。  
他挑起眼睛，没什么动静的Logan正在换挡，降速，跟在车流的尾端。他张开嘴，在指缝间吐出舌头，手指夹紧自己粉嫩的舌尖扯了扯，邻座的男人依然没有看向自己。Scott笑了起来，声音比往常和Logan腻在床上的时候还要甜美，他把食指插进了嘴巴里，牙齿含着自己的指关节，舌尖缠绕在了指腹的上方。嘴巴里被搅动出了色情的口水声，他微扬着下巴半眯起眼睛细致的舔弄着自己的手指，另一只手缓缓的顺着没系好的衬衣下摆探了进去。  
「Logan……」  
又一个红灯。Logan用力踩下刹车，急停的汽车让两个人都大幅度的晃了一下，Scott缓慢的又重新靠向了椅背，Logan已经松开了方向盘，他一手抓着Scott插在自己嘴里的手拔出来按到他的耳边，另一只手肘撑了过去，Scott挑着眼睛被笼罩在他的范围里，吐出来的舌尖还舔在嘴唇上，他轻声笑着，把另外的手从自己的衬衣里拿了出来，然后拽住了Logan的衣领。  
呼吸近的几乎就要贴在了一起，Scott抬起头，让鼻尖和对方的相碰。「快点吻我。」他轻喘督促着，拽住对方衣领的手指紧了又紧。Logan低头在他的唇上碰了碰，分开的时候感觉到对方舔到自己唇上的舌头。  
「不够。」Scott呻吟着，被压住的手挣动开来，一边试图解开对方的衣扣一边自行抬头贴了过去。Logan一口咬住了他作怪的舌尖，Scott张开嘴，任凭他用力吸吮着自己的舌头把他重新压了回去，他全身发软的靠在椅垫上，只有解开了对方衣服的手指正贴着Logan坚硬的肌肉撩拨一样的摸来摸去。  
「你今天怎么了？」Logan松开对他的钳制，「居然勾引我。」  
Scott吸了吸鼻子，他把头靠在对方的肩膀上蹭了几下，从鼻腔里发出了软绵绵的笑声，「大概是，rush还没退……」他半呻吟着说，「来操我吧，Logan。」  
交通灯变成了绿色。Logan手忙脚乱的把Scott推开了一点，后者毫不介意的随着他的动作扬起了头，他又吐出舌头，在对方的手掌中舔了一口。  
「我操！Slim，别——」双手握住方向盘的男人紧张的抬高声音，Scott解开了他的安全带，正从自己的位置倾身过来，斜着挤进了Logan的怀里，他的头就贴在Logan的裤裆处，脸颊随着车子的震动时不时的隔着那层布料碰到他已经半硬的老二上。他的手指不安分在对方的裤子上划了划，然后挑开Logan的腰带，把拉链拉了下来。  
Logan全身紧绷，他不知道该看向路况还是抓紧时间把Scott推开，后者隔着裤子吻在了他的胯下。他伸出舌头，细致的将那块布料舔湿，Logan腾出一只手按住了他的后脑，他喘息着，Scott已经把他的裤子解开了。阴茎一瞬间弹到了对方的鼻尖前，Scott侧过脸，让自己火热的舌头接触到对方敏感的器官上。  
他抬头把它吞了进去，车身的震动让前端直接被推进了他的喉咙里，Scott窒息了一秒，他竭力放松着喉咙的肌肉，试图让勃起的器官可以进入的更深。那根老二在他的嘴巴里戳来戳去，时不时的顶起他的腮帮，让那里变得酸麻发痛。舌尖缠绕着对方的柱身，将整根阴茎都舔的湿漉漉的，Logan松开压住他后脑的手掌，他终于在车流里找到了一个空隙，然后迅速的顺着那条小路直接开到了旁边的树林里。  
车刚熄火Logan就一把抓着Scott的头发把他从自己的胯下提了起来，Scott就势跨坐到了他的腿上，迷醉的表情在被对方轻轻扇了两个耳光才稍有醒转。  
「嗯？」他含糊的发出疑问声。  
「你又醉了，baby？」  
「我想要。」Scott固执的回应道。他抬起下身，头抵着车顶三两下就把裤子脱了下来，Logan抱着他的腰，吃惊的看着他舔湿自己的手指，然后探到身后快速的捅开后穴，让手指直接没入到底。身体里还有没干透的润滑剂，被手指一搅就重新变得湿润泛出白沫，Scott抬起腰，让被自己舔硬了的器官抵在了他的入口处。  
阴茎没入了一个头，身体被顶开的感觉让Scott舒服的双腿打颤，他跪坐在Logan的腿上，对方的双手都架在他的腰上，制止着他更深入的举动。  
「Logan？」Scott觉得自己的舌尖发麻，得不到的快感逼得他眼眶瞬间又红了一圈。  
「等等Scott，」Logan捏住他大腿上的肌肉，他觉得自己的理智也在迅速的消失，「你他妈的知道自己在干什么？」  
「啊…去你的吧，Logan，」Scott带着哭腔紧紧的贴在他的身上，他在对方的钳制下晃动着腰，让自己的老二在Logan的衣服上留下了一串水痕，「你想要折磨我是不是？求你了，就快点进来吧……」他忽然尖叫出声，Logan的手猛然下按，让自己直接插到了底。  
Logan的手臂紧紧锁住了他的腰，下身像是要把他刺穿一样的动了起来，Scott无力的伏在他的肩膀上，他被干的全身发软，连捏紧靠椅上的套子都做不到。  
「天啊，你要操死我了……」他恍惚的呻吟着，一只手捂住了他的嘴，把那些乱七八糟的淫乱尖叫都堵了回去。Logan捂着他的嘴把他的头向后掰去，Scott气短的呼吸着，眼泪一直流到了对方的手背上。  
「安静点Scotty，」Logan粗喘着咬住他敏感的耳廓，「你快把所有人都喊过来围观了。」他故意拖长声调，让吹到对方耳朵里的呼吸更加煽情，Scott被他刺激的全身发抖，他咬紧下唇，捂住他嘴巴的手让他一个字都说不出来，对方的一个冲击让他一切的挣扎都变成了柔软甜美的鼻音，他抑制不住的痉挛哭泣着，Logan深深埋在他的身体里，压低声音在他的耳边说出了更多的下流话。  
「你真紧，宝贝，这么用力的吸着我，想要我射给你吗？」Scott弓起身，他感觉Logan含住了他的耳垂。  
「我和那个Warren谁更好？嗯？谁操的你更舒服？」Scott不知所措的抓向了对方捂住他的手，他一边哭泣一边摇头，Logan坏心眼的让自己的老二蹭着他身体里的敏感点划过，Scott睁圆了眼睛被迫看向车顶，眼神在一片白光里迅速的失去了焦点。  
「是不是想要我？想要被我干射？」摇头，又点头。Scott把后脑贴到了对方的肩膀上，手指无力的垂到了Logan的大腿上，随着对方一下又一下的用力顶弄配合的缩紧了自己。  
Logan抬头看向车前镜，满脸迷醉的男人双颊绯红，顺从的靠在他的怀里，喘息着被他干到眼神迷离。这样的Scott让他的心里一动，他停下动作松开手，吻着他的耳后最后一次问道，「Scott，你是不是要爱上我了？」  
怀里的男人茫然的转头过来，Logan轻轻抚摸着他的下巴，不等对方做出回答就抬身吻上了他。这个吻让Scott几乎窒息，Scott侧着头，不满的移动着腰，在Logan的身上蹭来蹭去。  
「回答呢？」Logan舔着他的下唇轻声问，Scott眨着眼睛，似乎正在努力思考他提出的问题。  
「不知道。」他最后说，意识完全没有回到他的大脑里。  
Logan笑了一下，他早该知道这小子没心没肺的德行。他吻了吻Scott的唇，然后在对方不耐烦的磨蹭里按住他的手，深刻又粗暴的律动了起来。Scott细碎的呻吟着，他被插了没几下就射了出来，搂在他腰上的手指松开，在他的小腹上抹了抹，然后把那些精液送到了他的嘴里。  
Scott无意识的舔着对方的手指，他靠在Logan身上缓了好几分钟才有点回神。之前的一切都在瞬间灌回他的大脑里，他抬头看向Logan，男人沉默的抱着他，眼神却落到了远处。  
「你刚才问了我什么？」Scott小心翼翼的开口，他的声音沙哑，喉咙里像是刚吞进了一大把砂糖。  
Logan长时间的停顿了一会儿，「没什么。」他回答。  
「该死。」Scott按住自己的额头，他挣扎着坐起来，随手捞起掉在地上的衣服快速穿好，然后转身拉开了车门。  
「我们都该静一静。」他哑声说，然后在跨下汽车的一瞬间转身回来，双手扯住Logan的衣领，用力在他的唇上吻了一口。突如其来的袭击让年长者避无可避，他下意识的按了下对方的后脑，Scott就已经抽身而出，头也不回的走向了远方的车站。

+

Logan边淋浴边琢磨他最近的生活的时候才发现自己已经快一个月没约过炮了。从他和Scott不欢而散的那一天起。当然了，那场分别大概也算不上是什么不欢而散，反而除了最后Scott撩着头发对他表示暂时不要联络了之外，还得称之为一次相当不错的野外体验。  
他淋着水回想了一会儿Scott经常来他家时候的曾经，然后觉得自己应该找点事做了。Logan关掉淋浴围着毛巾从浴室里走出来，他躺在床上把手机的联络人从上翻到了最后，然后又从后翻到了最上面。  
十分钟后他把手机丢到一边，然后打开了电脑。  
他的那篇炫耀用的生活经历又被人顶到了论坛首页，还蛮受欢迎的样子。Logan翻了翻这一个月来的新回复，通篇遍布着羡慕嘲讽，到最后就全都是催更了。他有点无奈的在回复栏敲了删删了敲，纠结的手指都要卷在一起了。电脑右下角又弹出来了那个GV公司的广告，这次的小视频换了片段，Cyclops的侧脸反正是没有了，Logan暗笑了几秒钟活该他不红了，然后他鬼使神差的又点开了那家网站。  
会员还有两天到期，他刷新了一下最新更新，发现Scott前不久和Warren的那部片子已经放出来了。Logan骂了几句，然后点开了下载链接。很好，接下来的日子他大概都要靠着看他前炮友的黄色小视频来体验性生活了。  
风格是这家公司一如既往的恋爱风，滤镜加的模模糊糊，高光打的脸都在泛白，Scott戴着他的的眼镜笑的凉凉的，和Warren交谈了没几句就携手从走廊走回了房间里。  
原来这片子还有点小剧情，在片场的时候完全没看出来呢。Logan腹诽了一会儿，发觉自己还得再看一遍他的前炮友和别的男人做爱的场景不由得背后一寒，他拖了拖进度条，Warren已经亲吻着Scott后颈的一段皮肤准备进入了。镜头给了他的脸一个特写，刚被抽掉了眼镜让Scott有点吃惊，泛红的眼眶几乎完全没办法遮掩起来。他定定的直视着摄像头，或者说摄像头的外面，舌头无意识的在下唇舔了又舔。  
Logan点燃了根雪茄，在片场的记忆还在他的脑海里挥之不去。他按着鼠标，把Scott的脸部特写到镜头移开的这一段剧情重新看了五遍。  
没记错的话，这里是Scott这部漫长拍片经历里第一次和他对视到。  
他又看了两遍，一个想法猛然出现在了他的大脑里，怎么都挥之不去。  
见鬼了，这个该死的小混蛋走了还得影响我的人生——

门咔哒响了一声。Logan立刻警觉的关掉片子，他竖起耳朵，听到门把手又轻轻的响了一声，像是有其他的人不请自来的入侵了他的房间。他提起放在床边的棒球棒，推门走了出去。前厅的大门在他的眼皮底下被人打开了，Logan挥舞棒球棒的手停留在了半空中，Scott正维持着打开他房门的姿势垂着头站在那里，额前过长的碎发几乎连他的眼镜都要挡住了。  
Logan抓着那件凶器怔在了原地，Scott跨过门槛走进来，然后在对方惊讶的眼神中慢慢把头靠到了他的肩膀上。淡淡的酒味从他的身上散发出来，Logan丢下棒球棒伸手抓住了他的双肩，他感觉自己的舌头都在打结。  
「SSScott？你怎么了？」  
Scott靠在他的肩膀上，有两分钟都没有给他回应。然后他忽然伸手，把一直抓在手上的钥匙放到了Logan的手上。Logan感到自己的头皮发麻，这小子终于喝多了酒鼓足勇气来和他说分手了？  
「等等，等等Slim，炮友也行，」他口不择言的说，「我不再多问了——」  
Scott抬起头，用一个吻堵住了Logan更多的自责。Logan傻在了那里，连点多余的反应都做不出来，只能呆滞的任由对方的舌头舔过他的嘴唇。他的脑子已经搅成了一团了。  
「一开始，」Scott淡淡的开口，他把自己撤后，又重新把头埋在了Logan的肩窝里，「只是觉得和你做很棒。」Logan的手僵在半空里，不知道自己是不是应该立刻把他抱进怀里。  
「后来，和你接吻也会觉得舒服，直到现在，」他长时间的停顿了一会儿，然后忽然把头把头整个闷在了Logan的胸口，传递过来的声音很小，却依然震动着他的胸口。  
「看到你都会觉得很想要……」  
Logan呆了几秒钟，反应过来的一刹那他就紧紧的搂住了Scott的腰，推着他向前了两把，然后把人用力按在了门边的墙壁上。Scott被他提着头发从自己怀里拉出来，对方红透的耳根让Logan心里一阵狂喜，Scott被他压制在墙壁上，下巴微抬着接受他过分暴力的亲吻。Logan挤在他的腿间，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭就能发现他已经硬起来了的下身。他一边咬着对方的下唇细细磨蹭，一边迅速解开Scott的皮带把手伸了进去。Scott的鼻音甜腻撩人，就像他自己说的那样，Logan的手指才碰到他的身后就让他的双腿一软，险些滑坐了下去。  
Scott被Logan撑在门边的墙壁上，他的衬衣完整领带都没有解开，裤子却早已不知道被丢到哪里去了，Logan托着他把他的双腿架到自己的腰上，随意用口水做了点润滑就直接插了进去。只有背部着力在墙上的感觉让Scott受惊一样的在Logan怀里挣动，感觉到了下身的悬空才有点紧张的抓紧了对方的衣服。  
「抱我去床上，求你了……」  
Logan充耳不闻，他埋头在他的胸口前，含着一侧的乳头细致的舔弄。Scott仰起头，他细碎的呻吟着，别在Logan身后的双腿把对方夹得更紧。Logan被他带的更加深入了他，他按着对方的腰，把他更用力的钉死在了自己的阴茎上。  
禁欲了快一个月让他迅速被暴力的性爱的点燃，他靠向Logan，主动亲吻他，Logan的双手撑在他的下面，叼住他送过来的舌头轻轻的咬。Scott觉得自己全身发麻，他被操了没多久就想要射了。  
Logan把他抱回了床上，Scott的双腿被他架到了肩膀上，他咬住自己的手指，Logan已经把自己撤了出来，正维持着这种姿势把手指插进了他的后穴。手指在他的身体里转了一圈就找到了他的敏感点，身体里舒服的地方被刻意的挤压揉弄，生理性的眼泪已经不自觉的流了出来。Logan把他带上了一个前列腺高潮，他两眼失神的瘫软在床上，任凭对方抓着他的手臂又把他拽了起来。Logan分开他的双腿，然后重新进入了他。  
他无比愉悦，看起来甚至还有点得意，贴在耳边的对话都变得口无遮拦起来。「你就这么喜欢我啊，」他说，「就像我喜欢你一样啊。」  
Scott静止了一秒，「你喜欢我。」他慢吞吞的说。  
「你也喜欢我那句你没听见？」  
Scott的唇角立刻勾出了一抹嘲讽的笑容，「我最多喜欢你的老二。」他故意用凉薄的语气回应，然后在Logan反应过来之前一把把他推倒，腿一分跨坐了上去。  
Logan简直被他气笑了，他抓着Scott的腰，看骑在他身上的男人扬着下巴，满脸自得的上下移动着自己，汗水从他的额角一直滑下来，滴进了他的衬衣衣领里。  
算了。他想，反正接下来他还有大把的时间去把Scott完全的变成他的。

+

Scott从浴室里出来的时候干脆连浴巾都懒得围了。他打着哈欠，累得全身的骨头都在抗议，Logan正坐在电脑前，按着键盘不知道在打什么东西。他拾起自己的衣服，细致的扣着衬衣纽扣，Logan探头过来，看到他的动作楞了一下。  
「不留下来？」Logan问。  
「明天还要工作。」  
Logan翻了个白眼，「你他妈的还在拍……」  
「是销售的工作。」Scott截断他的不满，他捡起自己丢在床头的领带，随手把挂在脖子上的毛巾丢扔到了Logan的电脑桌上。他穿上皮鞋走出去，Logan从客厅里追了出来，到了门口才喊住他。  
「在哪儿？」他语焉不详的问。  
「你会知道的。」对方背对他挥了挥手。

+

Logan在离家最近的那个购物广场里看到了正在做销售的Scott，穿着西装和老板谈生意的男人看起来像是镀上了一层阳光，他推着眼镜，觉察到了附近视线似的把头抬了起来。  
Logan隔着那层镜片直视他的眼睛，Scott笑起来，他把资料夹收好然后向着Logan的方向走过来，在路过对方的时候被一把抓住了手臂。  
「Hi kid，晚上要不要一起出去吃个饭？」

 

Fin.


End file.
